fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Lost Thugs
Meanwhile, Ralph, Merida, Taran, and Chuckie were observing Neverland. "Oh, Ralph, it's just as I've always dreamed it would be!" Merida said, and then pointed to a small lagoon on the east side. "Oh look, Taran. There's Mermaid Lagoon!" "My, my!" Taran said as he looked northwest. "And the Mott Street encampment." Chuckie noticed Greenback's ship, saying "Oh, look! There's Baron Greenback and the pirates!" Then, a cannonball was shooting at them. "Look out!" Ralph called as he hid Merida, Taran, and Chuckie in the clouds and ducked as the cannonball went over them. Ralph turned to Blossom and said, "Quick, Blossom! Take Merida and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw it's fire." "OK!" Blossom said, as she took them to Hangman's Tree, where the Lost Thugs lived here. Ralph whistled to him and teased him. "Greenback! Greenback, you toadfish! Here!" More cannonballs fired, but Ralph dodged them all. Merida saw that Blossom was going too fast. "Blossom! Not so fast! Please, Blossom!" Merida called, "We can't keep off with you!" But Blossom was not listening. "Blossom! Wait!" Blossom reached to the island first and entered Hangman's Tree with lots of secret passageways. Four mice, a lizard, and a peg-legged bat were sleeping and Blossom tries to wake them up. One of them was a tall, slender lizard with slimy light olive green skin, green eyes, a long tail, skinny limbs that ended in large hands and feet, a thin neck, a sac of protruding flesh hanging from his chin, white teeth, and a long pink tongue. He wears a dark green English cap, a light brown turtleneck sweater with long sleeves, and olive green ankle-length trousers. He is also barefoot. His name was William (or, Bill for short) the Lizard. The second one was a short, stout mouse with tan fur, curvy pink ears, short black whiskers, a big brown nose, brown eyes, a long, thin tail that seems to be short and somewhat thick, a white bucktooth, black eyebrows, and a gravely voice. He wears a brown bowler hat with a red-orange hat band, a buttonless dark brown vest worn over a red-orange turtleneck sweater with long sleeves, brown pants that were held up by a dark brown leather belt with a golden buckle, and dark brown shoes. He is also smoking a cigar. His name was John Robertson, Bill's best friend. The third one was a slender mouse of average height with tan fur, curvy pink ears, long black whiskers, a big brown nose, a long, thin tail, a white bucktooth, violet eyes, black eyebrows, and a whiny voice with a Cockney accent. He wears a gray English cap, a buttonless brown jacket worn over a lavender and crimson striped shirt, indigo-blue trousers, and brown shoes. His name was Maxwell (or, Max for short) Henshaw, Bill's other best friend. The fourth one was another mouse who was also slender and of average height with tan fur, a single brown eye, curvy pink ears, black whiskers and eyebrows, a brown nose, and a white bucktooth, wearing a black eye patch over his right eye, a red/white/gold British guard uniform, dark blue pants with gold lining, a white belt with a gold buckle, black shoes, and a matching British guard hat. His name was Joseph McDowell, or "Old Blind" Joe as a nickname, Bill's other best friend. The fifth one was a dark gray bat with yellow eyes, a pug nose, thin black eyebrows, sharp white fangs, a peg leg in place of his right foot, a notch in his right ear, and a broken wing, wearing a black cap, a sleeveless dark blue sweater, a purple scarf with lavender hairlines, black pants, and a gray shoe on his left foot. His name was Fidget the Bat. The sixth and last one was a small, slender mouse with tan fur, blue eyes, a round head, perky, rounded pink ears, black whiskers and eyebrows, a brown nose, and a white bucktooth, wearing a blue baseball cap turned backwards, a turquoise turtleneck shirt with long sleeves, a pink vest, blue pants, and black shoes. His name was Peter Colemouse, or "Peewee" Pete as a nickname. "One chance..." Blossom said, as she pushed a club over. The club hit Bill on the head. "Ouch!" Bill groaned. The club fell into John's arms. Bill saw this, got cross, and put on his hat. "So." He kicked John in the rear and he rolled over, almost squishing Max and Old Blind Joe in the progress. "What's the big idea?" Max snapped. "Who you pushing?" Old Blind Joe asked. "You, that's who!" John said as he pushed them back. Angry at this, Max and Old Blind Joe attacked John. Soon, Fidget and Peewee Pete joined in. They all got into a major rumble in the jungle. Blossom pulled Bill's tail. "Wait! I have an order from Ralph!" "Huh?" Bill stopped and said, "Orders from Ralph? Hold it, boys!" John, Max, and Old Blind Joe had just bit each other's leg when it died down. "What's the orders, Blossom?" Fidget asked. "Ralph wants you all to get rid of the flying Merida bird!" Blossom said, wanting to get rid of Merida. "A flying what?" John asked. "Merida bird!" Max said. "Merida bird?" Old Blind Joe asked. "That's right and it's flying this way!" Blossom said. "Flying this way?" asked Peewee Pete. "Ralph's orders are... what?" asked John. "We must stop the bird!" Blossom said. "Smash it?" Peewee Pete asked. "Kick it?" Bill asked. "Stomp on it?" Max asked. "No, like this..." Blossom said and pretends to shoot with a gun. "Oh, shoot it down!" Fidget said. "Yeah, shoot it down!" the mice and lizard agreed. "Great. Come on, I'll show you the way!" Blossom said as the boys grabbed their weapons (crossbows, slingshots, and hammers). "Come on, boys. Let's follow Blossom!" Bill ordered. John, Max, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, and Peewee Pete rushed out from their hiding place and headed to the jungle, following Blossom. They came to a best hiding spot in the mountain and saw Merida, flying by. "There! That's the bird!" Blossom said. "I see it!" Max said. "Me too!" Old Blind Joe said. "Okay, guys. Get ready to fire." John said. The boys got out their weapons and waited as they begin to count down. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" They threw weapons and Merida almost got hit, but she lost her balance and fell. Blossom came to watch. It looked like it would be the end for Merida, but Ralph flew right on time and grabbed her before she meets her doom. "Oh no!" Blossom cried, kicking the dandelion in frustration. "Oh, Ralph," Merida said as she hugged Ralph, "you saved my life." Blossom became furious and flew right through the leaf, burning itself. Chuckie reached Merida first. "Are you hurt, Merida?" asked Chuckie. "No, Chuckie." Merida answered. "Thank heavens, Merida," Taran said as he landed next to her. "You might have been killed." Suddenly, Bill, John, Max, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, and Peewee Pete are coming at them. Merida, Taran, and Chuckie hid behind Taran's umbrella. As they were fighting over who got the Merida bird, Ralph blew the whistle and the boys lined up in line and saluted Ralph like their leader. "Well, I am certainly proud of you, you guys!" The boys' smiles became gloom. They stood in silence as Ralph walked past them like a general. "I bring you a mother to tell you stories." Ralph said. "A mother?" Peewee Pete asked as Merida looked at them, with a smile on her face. "And you shoot her down!" Ralph cried. "Oh..." John sobbed, "Blossom said it was a bird." "Blossom said what?" Ralph asked. "Uh-oh." Blossom gulped. "Well, she told us to shoot her down!" Fidget said. "Blossom... Blossom!" Blossom emerged from the leaf. "What?" Blossom asked, nervously. "Come here. You're charged with high treason, Blossom. Are you guilty or not guilty?" Ralph asked. "Well, I'm innocent." Blossom said with a weak smile on her face. "Innocent? Don't you know that you might have killed her?" Ralph asked. "Well, that's the plan." Blossom said. "Blossom, I hereby banish you forever!" Ralph snapped angrily. "What?! That's not fair!" Blossom cried and flew away to see her boyfriend, Brick, her brother figures, Boomer and Butch, her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, her father/creator, Professor Utonium, her teacher, Ms. Keane, and her friends, The Mayor of Townsville and Ms. Bellum. "Please, not forever!" Merida pleaded. "Well, for a week then." Ralph said, "Come on, Merida. I'll take you to see the island." "Oh, Ralph. The mermaids?" Merida asked. "No, let's go hunting." John argued. "Tigers?" Fidget asked. "No, bears." Max and Old Blind Joe said in unison. "Personally, I should prefer to see the aborgines." Taran said. "And the Mott Street Maulers too." Chuckie added. "OK, boys, go out and capture a few Mott Street Maulers!" Bill, John, Max, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, and Peewee Pete saluted Ralph. He then goes over to Taran. "Taran, you be the leader." Taran saluted, "I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward, march!" Taran ordered as a general, leading the Lost Thugs into the forest. "Come on, rabbit." Chuckie said to his toy and went after them. "Oh, Chuckie. Do be careful!" Merida called. "Come on, Merida," Ralph said, holding her hand. "I'll take you to see the mermaids." Ralph and Merida flew off to the mermaid lagoon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies